Control
by Noholdsbar
Summary: What happens when Robin’s determination to find the killer of Brianna Hughes ends up costing her control over her own life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Patrick I'm telling you…" Robin insists as she and Patrick stand just outside the hub of General Hospital talking. "…I really think it was Andrea that killed Brianna Hughes."

"Robin you have no proof."

"I know." Robin agrees as she crinkles her nose up in thought "But don't worry…" she promises "I'll get some."

Shaking his head, Patrick frowns as he looks at his wife "I hope you know what you're doing."

Confident, Robin flashes her husband a smile quipping "Don't I always?"

"Excuse me Dr. Drake? Dr. Scorpio?" A nurse interrupts "Could I get your signatures on these charts?"

Watching as Patrick and Robin comply with the nurse's request from her hiding spot around the corner, Andrea Floyd turns away from the doctoring duo, pulls out her cell phone and dials "She's not giving up." She states in frustration into the phone. "And if she keeps digging the way she is, she'll find something so I think it's time we take care of her once and for all…well I don't know how!" She sharply bites out "Isn't that your department? Look, just do something before this all blows up in our faces!"

*************

Walking into a bar in Rochester, New York, a very sophisticated blonde haired woman looks around in disgust as if it is all beneath her.

"Ow!" A male voice sounds from out of sight behind the bar, and then the next moment a hand with a hammer appears on top of the bar followed by the full body of it's owner.

Smiling at the sight, the woman walks over to him "Brad, I take it?" She simply inquires.

Startled, Brad looks up at the woman as he nurses his injured finger "Yeah, that's me, what can I do for you?"

Smiling, the woman simply states "It's more what I can do for you." She corrects "What I am about to tell you and offer you will change your life forever. It's an offer you simply can't refuse."

*************

Walking down the corridor of GH, Robin fishes her cell phone out of her lab coat pocket when it rings "Hello, Dr. Scorpio here." She quips as she answers it.

"Hello Robin…" A voice greets "…or should I say Nancy?"

Stopping dead in her tracks at those words, Robin's mind races _No it couldn't be…_ "Brad?" She slowly questions in absolute surprise and confusion.

"Wow!" Brad good naturedly laughs "You remembered. I'm touched."

"Um…no offense…" Robin slowly counters "But how did you get my number?"

"Oh we have plenty of time for explanations." Brad dismisses. "Look I'm in Port Charles and want to see you. Can we meet?"

Confused how he knew where she lived, Robin glances around nervously "Um…no. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Come on." Brad rousingly prompts "There's this bar called Jake's I found on the south side of town. Do you know it?"

"Well yes…" Robin reluctantly admits "But…"

"Great!" Brad states as he cuts her off "Meet me there in 30 minutes okay… oh and hey Nancy…sorry Robin…" he corrects "I'm really looking forward to seeing you again."

"Brad I don't know…" Robin begins to protest but Brad once again interrupts.

"Don't be late!" He quips before hanging up the phone.

Slightly speechless at the conversation she just had, Robin simply removes the phone from her ear and stares at the device in her hand perplexed.

Something deep inside her gut told her it was a bad idea to go but at the same time she had questions…questions like how did Brad find her and how did he know her real name…

With curiosity getting the better of her, Robin turns and heads for Jakes…

**************

Walking into the bar she knows well, Robin immediately spots the guy she met during that fateful trip to Rochester when she was suffering from PPD.

Catching her eye, Brad raises a shot glass in her direction inviting her over.

Suddenly extremely nervous, Robin toys with the idea of just turning and walking away but as she glances at the bar and sees Coleman wiping a glass watching her curiously she decides to stay. "I have nothing to hide." She decides as she moves towards the table.

"Thank you for coming." Brad greets as he stands and gestures to the chair across from him.

"Brad." Robin politely returns as they simply stand there staring at one another.

Silence.

"So what brings you to Port Charles?" Robin finally inquires to break the ice.

Smiling as he looks at her, all Brad offers is "You."

"Me?" Robin questions in confusion as an uneasy feeling begins to form in her stomach.

"Please have a seat." Brad offers as he sits "Would you like something to drink? Maybe a shot of tequila?" He questions as he waves his hand to get Coleman's attention "The lady will have a shot of tequila please!"

Feeling even more uneasy that Brad seemed to know her liquor of choice, Robin sits down anyway and tries to avoid making eye contact with Coleman as he silently walks over and places a shot glass on the table in front of her. _Nothing to hide._ Robin reminds herself so looking up, the young doctor offers the bartender a smile "Thanks Coleman."

"No problem Sugar." Coleman simply returns before turning to walk away.

Waiting until he was safely back behind the bar, Robin turns her attention to the man seated across from her and gets right to the point. "What is this all about?"

"I've been thinking about you…" Brad replies "…and I wanted to see you again."

Picking up on the signals he is sending, Robin leans over the table for some privacy and drops the volume of her voice "Look, Brad…" she sincerely begins as she tries to let him down easy "…you're a nice guy. I told you that in Rochester but when we met, I was suffering from post partum depression. I didn't know what I was doing then and I'm sorry if I lead you on but I'm all better now - I'm a happily married woman - and I'm not interested in you like that or any other way."

"I know."

Unsure what to think of Brad's response, Robin sits in silence a moment confused as she tries to size him up.

"Well if you know then why are you here?" Robin inquires "In fact how DID you even find me? As far as you knew I was Nancy Green from San Francisco."

"I'm resourceful." Brad proudly replies with a smirk "And when I decide I want something…" He continues as his eyes darken and he stares piercingly at Robin "I go after it."

Not liking the turn the tone of this conversation is taking at all, Robin abruptly stands "Okay yeah…" she decides "I think it's time I leave."

"Afraid your husband might catch us?" Brad simply inquires.

Growing irritated at his insinuation, Robin sharply replies with "No! Patrick already knows what happened in Rochester. He knows nothing happened between us!"

"Ah yes." Brad confirms with a nod of his head "All he saw was us kissing goodbye at the door."

Shocked at his knowledge of that, Robin stares at Brad "How do you know that?"

"I wonder what would happen if your husband knew what else happened in that room?" Brad inquires as he reaches into his jacket pocket, pulls out an envelope and drops it on the table.

Suddenly nervous, Robin stares at the envelope on the table.

"Go ahead." Brad prompts as he slides it over to her "Have a look."

Sitting back down, Robin swipes the envelope off the table, opens it up and as she pulls out a few pictures, her stomach lurches and she has the urge to throw up at the sight of herself and Brad making out on a bed.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Brad smugly inquires.

Lifting her eyes, Robin glares at the man across from her and snaps "Where did you get these?"

"Unimportant." Brad dismisses.

"What do you want?" Robin presses.

"Come upstairs with me." Brad offers.

"No way." Robin laughingly rejects as she tosses the pictures back on the table towards Brad.

"I have a proposition for you." Brad continues as he begins gathering the pictures. "But it needs to be discussed in private."

"I'm not interested." Robin insists.

"This one is my favorite." Brad adds as he turns one of the pictures around to show Robin.

"Put that down!" Robin hisses as she reaches out and swipes Brad's hand down before glancing backwards to see if Coleman saw.

Luckily, Coleman is nowhere in sight.

"What's the matter?" Brad taunts "You don't want your husband's friend seeing these? Afraid he might tell Patrick? I thought you said Patrick knew everything that happened?"

"Fine." Robin snaps "I will listen to your proposal, now put those away."

Smiling smugly, Brad offers the rest of the pictures to her "Do you want them?" He insincerely offers "I have copies."

"Shut up and let's go." Robin demands as she stands and glances around looking for Coleman again before hurrying towards the stairs with Brad not far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Walking into a seedy room above Jakes, Robin throws her purse on a chair, turns, crosses her arms and takes on a defensive stance. "Fine, I'm here." She coldly states as she watches Brad shut the door behind him "What do you want?"

"Two things." Brad states "One. I want you to stop investigating the Brianna Hughes case and two…"

Unable to stop herself, Robin bursts out laughing "What? Why???" She questions "Why on earth do you care who killed Brianna Hughes? Wait…" She realizes "Did you know her?"

"That doesn't matter!" Brad sharply counters "What matters is I'm here to make you stop investigating."

"So what?" Robin balks "You think showing me a few measly pictures of us making out on a bed when I was mentally ill will be enough to convince me to drop my investigation? "You're nuts." Robin decides "Hell I'll show Patrick those pictures myself if I have too just to get rid of you and this nonsense because I know he'll forgive me for what happened – in fact he already has."

Laughing, Brad picks up the television remote "Oh I know those pictures aren't going to make you do what I want." Brad continues as he hits the power button "They were just to get you up here." He explains "Now we move onto the main incentive."

Confused, Robin turns her attention to the TV screen and her breath hitches the second the picture comes into view and she sees Patrick and Emma sitting on a blanket together in the park. "Wh…what is this?" she anxiously stammers.

"You have a lovely family." Brad offers "It would be a shame if something were to happen to them."

Slowly shifting her focus from the TV screen, Robin's eyes turn to ice as she looks at Brad "Are you threatening my family?"

Brad smiles "Oh there's that Scorpio spunk I was warned about, but let me be clear here, I can get to your family anytime, anywhere. Would you like a demonstration?"

"What do you mean?" Robin demands.

Smiling, Brad pulls out a cell phone "Pick a number between 100-500." He tells Robin as he dials.

"Why?" Robin inquires.

"Just do it." Brad seethes.

"375." Robin bites back.

"Thank you." He accepts before turning his attention to the phone "Ask for directions to 375 Smith Street." He instructs before flipping his phone closed and pointing at the TV "Watch and see."

Turning their attention back to the TV screen, Robin watches as a woman approaches Patrick in the park.

"Excuse me?" The woman apologetically inquires "Could you tell me where to find 375 Smith Street?"

Completely stunned by what she is seeing, Robin doesn't even hear Patrick's answer as her mind starts reeling and it isn't until she realizes Brad is directly behind her whispering "Anytime, anywhere." hauntingly in her ear that she jumps and immediately moves away to put as much space as she can between herself and Brad before glaring at him "Fine!" She sharply relents "I get it okay? I'll stop investigating Brianna Hughes' death!"

A smile of satisfaction appears on Brad's face "Good. Now on to item number 2."

"What?" Robin snaps.

Brad's smile grows "I want you to sleep with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I'm sorry." Robin states with a laugh "I don't think I heard you correctly."

"You did." Brad simply confirms "I said I want you to sleep with me."

Realizing he is serious, a look of absolute disbelief appears on Robin's face "Okay, you ARE insane." She deduces.

Brad chuckles "Far from it, I assure you."

"I'm not sleeping with you." Robin flat out rejects.

"Really?" Brad challenges "Not even if it means saving your beloved Patrick and Emma?"

Thinking quickly, Robin decides to try a new tactic "You don't want to sleep with me." She insists "I'm HIV+"

"Oh how nice of you to tell me!" Brad mocks "Unlike back in Rochester…"

"I WAS SICK!!!!" Robin cries in outrage "I was trying to be anyone but myself and we DIDN'T sleep together!!!! You didn't need to know because we never WERE - and never ARE…" She definitively adds "… going to sleep together. Yes, I'll admit things got a little out of control in Rochester but I came to my senses and stopped it, just like I'm stopping it now." Robin tells him as she moves to reach for her purse and leave.

Shaking his head a little in amazement at her unwillingness, Brad flips open his cell phone again "That's too bad but don't say I didn't warn you." He adds as he waits for his call to be answered "Kidnap the kid." He instructs.

Freezing where she stands, Robin whips around to face Brad "You wouldn't…"

Brad smiles "Wouldn't I?" He taunts as he dramatically loops his finger up and round in a circle before pointing at the television screen.

With her eyes widening in horror, Robin watches as that same woman approaches Patrick again.

"I'm sorry to disturb you again." She apologizes "Could you show me on this map where 375 Smith Street is? I am just such a klutz with directions!"

"Sure." Patrick accepts with a laugh as he gets up off the blanket and takes a step towards the woman turning his back on his daughter.

"Watch the corner of the screen." Brad prompts to Robin and sure enough when Robin shifts her attention, she sees a man stealthily begin to approach Patrick and Emma's location from behind.

"No, stop!" Robin cries in a panic "What is he doing?"

"I already told you." Brad reiterates "Kidnapping your daughter."

"Make him stop!" Robin demands.

"You know how to stop him Robin." Brad states "Sleep with me."

"No!" Robin profusely rejects "I won't."

"Then say goodbye to your daughter." Brad simply states "And spend the rest of your life knowing you could have stopped it."

"Why are you doing this?" Robin cries in anguish.

"Because I can." Brad answers "And just think, how ironic it will be when you have to console your husband who will undoubtedly blame himself for this but all the while you'll know the real reason Emma disappeared is because you simply wouldn't sleep with me."

Robin stares at Brad in shock, her mind reeling at his words.

"That's it Robin." Brad presses "That's all you have to do. Sleep with me and little baby Emma returns home from the park, safe and sound with her Daddy."

The next few seconds feel like an eternity in hell to Robin as she watches the man approach Emma and move to lift her up off the blanket she is seated on.

"Patrick turn around…" She urgently presses to her husband through the screen. "PLEASE PATRICK!" She yells "TURN AROUND!!!!!" but when he doesn't, Robin is left with no other choice…

"FINE!!!" She concedes in desperation "I'll sleep with you! Just call them off!" She frantically demands "CALL THEM OFF!!!!!"

Grinning in triumph, Brad puts the phone back up to his ear "Stand down." He instructs and just like that the man releases his hold on Emma, turns and disappears without being seen before the woman who is distracting Patrick bids farewell and also leaves.

Now shaking as a huge rush of adrenaline courses through her body, Robin watches as Patrick finally turns his attention back to Emma and takes his seat next to her on the blanket.

"Well that's enough of that!" Brad quips startling her as he shuts off the TV and tosses the remote on the table. "Time to get down to business!" He adds as he begins to unbutton his shirt.

Once again a look of horror appears on Robin's face and her anxiety level grows even more "What… what are you doing?" She rushes out in alarm.

"Undressing so we can have sex." Brad replies.

"NOW?" Robin questions in a panic.

"Oh yeah baby!" He laughs before pausing "A deal's a deal." He warns her. "Unless you'd like me to pick up that phone again. Maybe this time I'll arrange for a little accident on the way home…" He ponders "Really I have so many options."

Gulping in fear, all Robin can manage to do is shake her head no.

Brad smiles. "Good." He quips in satisfaction "Now, if you'd like, you can have a drink." He offers as he indicates a bottle of tequila on the table "But I promise you…" He smugly taunts "…either way, I know you'll enjoy it."

Thoroughly disgusted and reeling from what she is about to do, Robin pours herself one shot and downs it and then another, praying it gives her the courage and strength to get through this "For Patrick and Emma." She mumbles as the hard liquor burns down her throat "I'm doing this to save Patrick and Emma."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Lying naked under a sheet in bed, Robin stretches and slowly begins to wake up when she hears his voice…

"Hey there sexy."

…and immediately shudders.

Flinging her eyes open, Robin whips her head to the side to see Brad sitting in a chair, shirtless with his pants on and zipped but the button and belt undone. "Wore you out did I?"

_Oh god…_ she realizes… _It wasn't a nightmare like she had hoped. She had actually slept with Brad. The details were fuzzy – maybe that was a good thing – she reasons but regardless, she knew that something inside her had now and forever changed._

Disgusted, Robin pulls the sheets up protectively around her body "I hate you."

Brad laughs.

"You got what you wanted." Robin seethes "Can I leave now?"

"For now." Brad relents.

"What do you mean for now?" Robin snaps as she climbs out of bed taking the sheets with her.

"Aw, why so shy?" Brad muses as he watches her begin to gather her clothes. "It's not like I haven't already tasted that hot little body of yours." He adds before holding up her panties to her "Don't forget these."

Determined to keep it together and not break down in tears in front of him, Robin swipes her under garment away from him and runs into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Sinking down to the floor, Robin tries to regulate her breathing and get control over her emotions but as a few images of her having sex with Brad flash in her mind, a very uneasy, cold shudder of repulsion runs through her body causing her to lunge for the toilet and throw up.

She felt disgusting...

… And she wanted nothing more than to just crawl into the shower and wash it all away but when Brad's voice reaches her from beyond the door…

"How you doing in there Sugar? Need some help with those hard to reach places?"

…All thoughts of taking a shower fade as she scrambles to put her clothes on, realizing her first priority must be to just get the hell out of there and away from this man as fast as humanly possible.

************

Fiddling with the DVD player in the room, Brad looks up when he sees Robin exit the bathroom completely dressed, "Oh good, I have something I want to show you."

"Not interested." Robin snaps as she makes a beeline for the door.

Smiling, Brad hits play anyway "You never lean do you." He states in amusement as suddenly the sound of two people having sex fills the room.

With her hand on the doorknob, Robin freezes then slowly turns round to see herself and Brad in the throws of passion on the screen and all color drains from her face.

"Wow!" Brad muses in awe as he continually glances back and forth between Robin and the TV savoring her reaction "You really are an animal in bed aren't you?"

"You son of a bitch!!!!!" Robin cries as she lunges for Brad in outrage "You taped it?"

Struggling together, Brad easily getting the upper hand on the woman fighting him.

"Let go of me!" Robin cries.

"But I thought you liked my big strong hands?" Brad taunts as he turns Robin around in his arms and holds her back tightly to his chest "That's what you told me back in Rochester right?" He adds as he faces them both towards the TV.

Disgusted at the picture on the screen, Robin looks away.

"So you know…" Brad smugly states "…this is not the only copy. Gee, I wonder..." he suddenly continues "…what do you think your husband would think of this? Should we send him a copy and find out?"

"Why are you doing this?" Robin questions in complete and total despair at the thought of Patrick seeing this – her having sex with another man.

"I told you." Brad replies "I want you to stop investigating the Brianna Hughes case."

"And I already said I would!" Robin snaps as she finally succeeds in pushing herself free from Brad's embrace but unable to stop herself, Robin looks back at the TV screen when she hears herself scream in pleasure…

…And that's when it hits it her – it wasn't just the fact that she slept with Brad that was disgusting her. She loved her husband whole heartedly and would never willing cheat on him, the only reason she even had sex with Brad was to save her family but now she realizes the more disturbing thing is that somehow at the time, and in the moment, she enjoyed the sex. What she couldn't understand for the life of her now is how and why…

Noticing her look, Brad chuckles as he walks over to the bottle of tequila, picks it up and waves it at her "I told you you'd have a good time."

Suddenly, Robin starts to put the pieces together "You drugged me?!?!?!"

"Ding! Ding!" Brad quips in amusement.

"You son of a bitch!" Robin cries again.

"You've already called me that." Brad points out unphased.

"WHY?" Robin demands in outrage. "I had already agreed to sleep with you!"

"Ah yes…" Brad agrees "But I highly doubt you would have been much of a willing participant." He explains

"So?" Robin bites back in disgust "Why does that matter? You still would have gotten what you wanted!"

"It matters…" Brad lowly growls "…because if you ever disobey me, I WILL send this tape to your husband as punishment, and I want to make sure there is absolutely no doubt in his mind that you did this of your own free will."

Stumbling backwards a step at hearing that, it suddenly registers with Robin the severity of what she just did. In an attempt to save her family, she just inadvertently gave up control over her entire life to a mad man.

"See it's a wondrous drug…" Brad forges on as he swirls the liquid in the bottle in awe "…it's still in the experimental stages but by all accounts I would say it's a HUGE success…wouldn't you agree?" He eagerly inquires as he offers the bottle out to Robin.

Ignoring him, Robin shakes her head in disbelief as she desperately tries to make sense of everything "I…I don't understand…" She breathes out "Why are you doing all this? You…I…" she stammers "I thought you were just a carpenter? Hell how are you doing all this?" she questions "The pictures? The live feed? The instant replay? The drugs! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?????"

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" Brad demands "All you need to know now is I control you and if you want to keep your family intact, you will do what I say, when I say it or you can kiss your dream life goodbye, got it?"

"You'll never get away with this." Robin promises.

Brad laughs "I already have." He dismisses "By the way, you can leave now…" he allows "…but don't worry your pretty little head too much..." He tauntingly quips "I'll be in touch."

Not having to be told twice, Robin bolts from the room trying to catch her breath as she feels her entire world spin out of control. _How could she get herself into this?_ She thinks as she hurries down the hall _How could she let this happen? _She wonders as she runs down the stairs _How could she sleep with someone who wasn't Patrick!!!!!!_

Suddenly Robin feels sick to her stomach.

_Patrick… _she thinks in fear_ Oh god she'd have to face Patrick._

_Coleman,,, _she then realizes as her mind races on_. _

First she has to get past Coleman and there is no way she could let Coleman see her coming down the stairs, let alone her coming down the stairs upset….

…_because he'd tell Patrick. _She deduces.

_Patrick would ask questions… _She continues to think.

_No. _She decides as she pulls herself together just enough to get by before cautiously descending the last few steps of the stairs.

***********

Quite proud of himself, Brad dials his cell phone and waits. "Hey it's me. It's done. Robin Scorpio won't be a problem anymore. We have her right were we want her."

************

Nervous, Robin peaks around the corner into the bar but immediately pulls back to hide at the sight of Coleman facing her direction so with her heart pounding, Robin waits until his back is turned then makes a mad dash for the exit.

Unfortunately timing is everything as Coleman turns around at that precise moment to see a flash of a woman leave his establishment. _Was that Robin? _He ponders in confusion "I thought she left an hour ago…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hurrying inside her house, Robin immediately shuts and locks the door behind her as she leans her head against the wooden frame for support so incredibly relieved and thankful to finally be in a place she feels safe… then without warning another image of her and Brad together in bed flashes in her mind causing her to once again feel disgusting and dirty so throwing her purse on the desk, Robin runs towards her bedroom and as she goes she begins to move faster and faster, needing desperately to get out of the clothes she is wearing and clean herself off.

Flying into the bathroom, Robin begins to frantically rip her clothing from her body and throw them in the trash before rushing into the shower and turning it on full blast. For a moment she just stands there letting the water cascade over her but then she grabs a cloth and soap and begins to scrub herself clean…

But unfortunately, more images of her recent sex flash in her mind.

Robin scrubs faster.

Another flash.

Robin scrubs harder, desperately trying to get the touch and smell of him off her.

Another flash.

Unable to take it anymore, Robin sinks to the bottom of the shower and just cries.

She had no idea how long she sat there. Time didn't seem to matter, but she jumps when she hears the bathroom door open and the sound of her husband's voice.

"Hey there you are…" Patrick greets "…I've been calling you."

Quickly getting up, Robin grabs the cloth and continues scrubbing. "Sorry, didn't hear you." She apologizes through the shower door as she tries to make her voice sound as normal as possible.

"Well anyway…" Patrick continues "Just wanted to let you know Emma and I are home from the park, we had a great time. Wish you could have been there."

"Me too." Robin replies as her voice cracks ever so slightly "More than you know." She quietly adds to herself in defeat.

"Next time." Patrick quips.

"Yeah…" Robin softly agrees as she silently starts to cry again "Next time."

***************

Walking into the nursery after her shower, Robin moves to Emma's crib to see her little girl simply sitting there chewing on a toy.

Feeling overwhelmed when she sees Emma's eyes light up at the sight of her, Robin scoops her baby up and into her arms.

"I love you so much Emma." Robin cries as she hugs her daughter tight against her. "And I'm so glad you're safe. Mommy will never let anything happen to you okay? No matter what. I will do whatever I have too to protect you and your father; to protect our family. That's what I did today." She states in resolve "I did something I'm not proud of, but I did it to save you."

**************

Having stayed with Emma until she fell asleep, Robin knew she couldn't avoid Patrick forever. She had to face him – face him and pretend nothing was wrong so exiting the nursery, Robin tries to take a step in the direction of the stairs to go find him and do just that but can't bring herself to do it so instead she turns, heads back to her bedroom, crawls on top of the bed and curls up into a ball.

The next thing Robin knows, she jumps at the feels of a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey sorry!" Patrick apologies as he sits down next to her "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, It's okay." Robin heavily sighs as she slowly sits up "What time is it?"

"Half past nine." Patrick answers "Here."

Looking down, Robin for the first time notices Patrick has her HIV medication, a glass of water and a banana in his hands.

Keeping her tears at bay, Robin offers her husband a small but genuine smile full of love "You really are to good to me, you know. I don't deserve you." She whispers in defeat.

"Um, I think you have that backwards." Patrick jokingly counters.

"No it's true." Robin insists as she takes her medication and downs it.

"The banana too." Patrick prompts as he waves it in front of her with playful eyes.

Unable to stop herself, Robin smiles again as she takes the banana, opens it and takes a bite "I love you." She blurts out in between chews causing Patrick to laugh.

"Baby I love you too but don't talk with your mouth full okay? It sets a bad example for Emma."

Looking defeated, Robin silently nods her head as she takes another bite.

"Ah this is the life isn't it?" Patrick sighs as he crawls over Robin to his side of the bed and plops himself down on his back, placing his hands under his head. "Who knew I'd love suburban life as much as I do huh?"

And before Robin can even open her mouth to speak, Patrick whips his head in her direction and points a finger at her "And don't even think about saying you!" He good naturedly warns.

Unable to stop herself, Robin laughs a little as she throws the banana peel in the garbage bin next to the nightstand.

"But seriously…" Patrick continues as he watches his wife turn to face him "Life doesn't get any better than this does it? We have Emma, we have each other, what else is there?"

"Nothing." Robin emotionally replies as she tries not to burst out into tears.

"Hey are you okay?" Patrick suddenly inquires in concern at seeing the look on her face.

Looking at the man she loves in front of her, Robin wants nothing more than to just crawl into the safety and love of his arms and forget what she had done.

"Can you just hold me?" Robin whispers.

Smiling, Patrick opens his arms up to her "Do you even have to ask?"

"I love you." Robin repeats again as she settles herself into him, taking solace in his protective embrace "Whatever happens, promise me you'll never forget that okay?"

"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Sitting in the lounge of the hospital making notes in a chart, Robin glances up when she senses her husband plop himself down onto the arm of her chair "I'm on to you, you know."

Robin immediately stiffens _Oh god, did he know she slept with Brad?_

"You don't think I listen and notice things but I do." Patrick continues on "So what gives?"

"Um…" Robin nervously stalls "What are you talking about?"

"The Brianna Hughes case!" Patrick states in exasperation "Where's my update? My 'Patrick, I think I'm on to something!' status report. Are you shutting me out? Is it because I left the wet towels on the floor this morning?"

Breathing a sigh of relief on the inside, Robin shrugs indifferently on the outside "No, I've just decided to let the professionals handle it and I will simply stick to medicine."

"Really?" Patrick questions in surprise at her answer.

"Yes." Robin replies as she flips her chart closed and stands "I think it's better for everyone involved."

**************

Walking to her car in the parking garage of the hospital later that day on her way to an appointment, Robin stops short at the sound of Brad's voice behind her

"Hello lover."

Whipping around, Robin glares at the man before her ""Don't call me that!" She snaps as she quickly looks around to see if anyone could have heard him.

"Why?" Brad taunts "That's what we are after yesterday right?"

"No." Robin angrily corrects "You blackmailed me into having sex with you to save my family. We did NOT make love!"

"Details." Brad dismisses. "Anyway, I'm here to tell you about your first task."

"Excuse me?" Robin questions in confusion "My what?"

"Your first task." Brad reiterates. "It's a doozee!" He adds "You my sweet Robin are going to frame Alexis Davis for the murder of Brianna Hughes."

"Wwwhat?" Robin breathes out in complete shock and surprise.

"Yup." Brad confirms "And before you tell me no, you won't do it, I would just like to say how very nice it is of your nanny to always take your daughter for a walk around your neighborhood at the same time each day. It would make my job soooo much easier should I have to punish you."

With her eyes turning to ice at another threat against her daughter, Robin glowers at the man before her. "What do you want me to do?" She seethes in disgusted defeat.

Reaching into his jacket, Brad pulls out a odd looking blunt object in a sealed Ziploc bag and offers it out to Robin "You need to get Alexis's finger prints on this and then plant it where the cops will find it.

With widening eyes, Robin stares at the object before her "Is... is this the murder weapon?"

"Yeah. tacky isn't it?" Brad quips "Amazing what hotels will buy to decorate with these days huh?" He nonchalantly sidebars before continuing in "So now, before you decide to try and use this to figure out who the real killer is…" He warns "…just remember what's at stake for you…besides…" He adds as an after thought "There are no finger prints on it anyway so don't bother wasting your time."

Forcing herself out of her stunned state, Robin shifts her gaze from the object up at Brad "But how am I supposed to do that? I can't just hand this to Alexis before turning it into the police! She'll know I had it!"

"Well now I guess that is a bit of a pickle for you huh?" Brad notes in amusement before shrugging indifferently "Oh well, you're a smart cookie." He quips instead "I'm sure you'll figure something out…oh and you might want to think quick. You have 24 hours to get the prints, plant the item and make sure the police find it. No pressure!" He jovially laughs before turning to walk away.

"Oh and one more thing!" He suddenly remembers as he stops walking and turns to look at Robin again "Try not to get your own fingerprints on the thing okay, that would be counter productive if you get arrest instead." He finishes before walking away leaving a flabbergasted Robin behind.

Reeling at her 'task', Robin is at a complete loss as to what to do. Does she frame a woman she has admired and respected for many years for a crime she didn't commit or does she defy Brad's orders knowing he could destroy her life in the blink of an eye? Knowing the answer, Robin has no choice but to turn and move towards her car in defeat.

************

Placing a tray of snacks and some beverages down on the coffee table in her house, Robin jumps slightly when the doorbell rings. Trying to pull herself together as she walks to the door, Robin takes a deep breath and plasters a smile on her face before swinging the door open "Hi!" She brightly greets when she sees Alexis before her "Thank you so much for coming!"

"Well you said it was important." Alexis states as she enters the house.

"Well it is." Robin confirms as she shuts the door and gestures towards the couch "Please have a seat…" She abruptly offers "I fixed snacks!" She blurts out in a rush.

"I see!" Alexis laughs a little as she walks over and sits "Robin is everything okay?" She asks in concern "You seem a little, I don't know… on edge."

Robin releases a nervous laugh. "No, no, everything is fine. I just realized between having Emma, getting married - surviving post partum depression – I haven't updated my will lately and it's important I do that."

Alexis raises an eyebrow in concern.

"For Emma's sake." Robin quickly tacks on as she picks up a plate of treats "Cookie?"

"I shouldn't." Alexis politely declines "They do look delicious but…"

"Please." Robin presses "They are an old family recipe my grandmother Filomena created. It's my first successful batch!"

Wavering, Alexis finally gives in "Oh okay!" She relents as she picks up a cookie and takes a bite "Oh Robin!" she praises "These are delicious!"

"Try it with milk!" Robin encourages as she gestures to a full glass of milk on the coffee table.

"Is that skimmed?" Alexis question.

"No, it's 2%." Robin replies "Why?"

"Oh no thanks then." Alexis rejects with an apologetic smile "I only drink skimmed."

Not even thinking that Alexis might not want to drink the milk, Robin panics slightly, she had to get her to pick up that glass… "Oh Alexis, I'm sorry…" She apologizes as she begins reaching for the glass "let me…" she adds as she 'accidentally' knocks the glass over sending milk all over the tray "Oh! I am such a klutz!"

"Here!" Alexis helpfully offers as she immediately reaches out to stand the now empty glass back up on the tray "Let me help you!" She adds as they both try to soak up the milk with napkins while Robin's eyes distractedly zero in on where Alexis picked up the glass. She looks away after a moment returning her attention to the mess "Again, I apologize, I don't know what happened."

"Trust me!' Alexis laughs as her cell phone rings "It's easier than it looks." She reassures a flustered Robin as she pulls out her phone to look at the display "Oh! I have to take this do you mind?"

"No, no…" Robin encourages as she stands and picks up the tray from the coffee table "I'll just take these to the kitchen and then we can continue."

Nodding, Alexis answers "Hello?" as Robin walks away and the second she enters the kitchen, Robin quickly sets the tray down, reaches for a pair of gloves and puts them on as she glances backwards back out towards the living room to make sure she is still alone, then carefully picking up Alexis's glass, Robin dumps the remaining few drops of liquid in the sink, grabs a new Ziploc bag and carefully places the glass inside. "Step one." She mumbles as she blows a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

**************

Sitting at the table in the living room by the patio doors, Robin carefully concentrates on transferring Alexis's fingerprints from the glass to the murder weapon. For once in her life, being the daughter of super spies and the niece of the police commissioner was definitely coming in handy…

She is just finishing peeling the tape off the blunt object when her eyes see a figure pass in front of the window walking towards the door.

"No." Robin breathes out in a panic as she immediately recognizes the silhouette of her husband and glances at the clock on the wall "He's early!" she realizes as she quickly reaches for some papers to cover up what she is working.

Opening the front door, Patrick enters and sees Robin whip around to smile at him "Hey!" She cheerfully quips as she hides her hands behind her back while frantically but quietly trying to remove the latex gloves from her hands "You're early!"

"Surgery got canceled." Patrick explains as he drops his bag on the desk and smiles at his wife.

"Complications?" Robin questions as the rubber of her glove gets stuck on her wedding ring.

"Nothing overly serious that can't be corrected with some antibiotics…" Patrick explains as Robin fight with the glove.

"…but in the meantime…" Patrick continues as he begins moving towards his wife…

Robin continues to sweetly smile at him while screaming in frustration on the inside as she finally gets the glove free and off as she shoves them in her back pocket right before Patrick reaches her and wraps his arms around her waist. "Now I can spend the afternoon with my lovely wife!"

"Really?" Robin challenges with raised eyebrows "What if I happen to be busy?"

"Are you?" Patrick pouts in disappointment.

"I just have two things I need to finish and then I'm all yours." Robin states

"Two?" Patrick whines

"Well if you do one…" Robin laughs "…it will get done in half the time and then we can play." She seductively states as she moves her body closer to her husband's looping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?" Patrick questions with renewed interest.

"Yes." She confirms as she plays with the hair at the nap of his neck "If you take the clothes out of the washer and put them in the dryer, I'll finish up here and…"

"Then we can play!" Patrick eagerly finishes as he gives his wife a quick kiss on the lips before pulling back and walking past her "Back in a flash!" He promises as he turns and backs out of the room looking at Robin.

Smiling sweetly at her husband as she watches him leave, Robin waits until he is gone before dropping the happy look from her face and replacing it with a look of despair. Running a hand through her hair in frustration as she whips the paper covering Brianna Hughes' murder weapon away with the other, Robin sinks down to sit on the chair next to the table in defeat. For a moment, she just sits there staring at the object wondering how it all got so out of control but knowing she didn't have much time, Robin glances back towards the entrance looking for signs of Patrick's return before forcing herself to quickly but carefully puts the gloves back on her hands to clean up and hide the evidence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sitting in the staff lounge with her head hung low, Robin can't bring herself to look up at the newscast on the television screen.

"And in a surprise turn off events…" The news reporter states "D.A. Alexis Davis has been arrested for the murder of Brianna Hughes. You will remember Brianna was found…"

"Hey, did I just hear right?" Patrick asks as he enters the lounge, sits down across from Robin and glances between the TV and his wife. "Did Alexis just get arrested for Brianna's murder?"

"Yes." Robin mumbles as a mixture of frustration, guilt, and a total loss of control overwhelms her.

"Do you think she did it?" Patrick questioningly presses to his wife.

"The police do." Robin mumbles "That's what matters."

"Yeah but I thought you thought Andrea was guilty?"

Unable to stand it anymore, Robin abruptly stands "Look evidence doesn't lie now if you will excuse me, I have some trials I need to work on." She adds before exiting the lounge.

**************

Having thrown herself into her work to take her mind off what she did to Alexis and hide from all of Patrick's questions, an exhausted Robin finally decides to go home so gathering her things from her lab, the young doctor is about to turn off the light and leave when the door opens and Brad appears before her.

"Going home?" He inquires.

"What do you want now?" Robin sighs in irritated defeat.

"Oh why so somber?" Brad inquires as he steps inside, forcing Robin to back up a step. "We should be celebrating, you were a complete and total success in your task."

"Shut up." Robin snaps.

"Make me." Brad snaps back as they silently glare at one another.

Suddenly Brad's demeanor completely changes "I'm feeling in the mood." He quips.

"In the mood for what?" Robin growls as she quickly looses patience with his games.

Taking a moment to flick the lock on the door behind him, Brad then turns and locks eyes with Robin "Sex." He simply replies.

A look of shock appears on Robin's face.

"What?" Brad laughs "You didn't think it would be a one time thing did you?"

"Look you got your leverage over me okay?" Robin snaps "I've stopped investigating the murder, I planted evidence framing Alexis just like you wanted, isn't that enough?"

"No." Brad simply rejects.

"For Christ sakes I'm HIV+!" Robin cries in frustration "You could have any woman you want! Why me?!"

"Why not you?" Brad counters "We take all the necessary precautions." he reminds her "The risk of me contracting HIV is almost zero but the rewards…" He adds as his eyes hood over and roam the length of Robin's body.

Robin shudders.

"…um!" He deliciously quips "Are oh so good!" He informs her "You're wild in bed you know. Did Patrick teach you that?"

Without warning, Robin slaps Brad across the face.

"Fiesty!" Brad quips as he rubs the sting away.

Having had more than she can take of Brad's antics, Robin grumbles "Leave me alone" in disgust as she pushes past him, unlocks the door and exits the lab.

"Okay, have it your way…" Brad states as he takes a single step into the hall after her "But you may want to hurry home and check your mail before your husband does." He adds before walking away in the opposite direction.

Slowly coming to a stop at his words, it dawns on Robin what he was saying. Whipping around, Robin no longer sees Brad anywhere in sight and panics "Wait!" She calls as she tries to run after him, but it was too late, he was gone "Oh shit." She breathes out as she takes off running in her original direction.

"Hey Robin watch out!" Elizabeth cries when the two women almost collide into each other in the hall.

"Sorry Liz!" Robin apologetically rushes out "Hey have you seen Patrick?" She urgently questions "Has he signed out?"

"About 10 minutes ago." Liz replies.

Panicking even more, Robin begins to hurry down the hall again. "Oh god no."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_Shit._ Robin panics as she whips her car into the driveway to see Patrick's car already there so bolting from the car the moment she turns it off, Robin makes a beeline for the mail box "Please still be there, please still be there." She chantingly prays but when she flips open the lid and finds the box empty she curses "Damn it!" in frustration as she hurries to unlock the door and enter

"Patrick!" Robin calls as she rushes inside.

"Upstairs!" Patrick calls in reply "We'll be down in a minute!"

"No rush!" Robin sweetly replies as she frantically begins searching for the mail, then spotting it on the coffee table, she hurries over and quickly begins sorting through it. Her heart starts to pound in her chest when she sees an envelope addressed to Patrick with no return address on it.

Tossing the other mail aside, Robin rips the envelope open and pulls out a DVD.

"Here we come!!!" Patrick announces startling her so feeling flustered and out of time, Robin quickly looks around the room then stuffs the DVD and envelope under a couch cushion just as Patrick enters the room with Emma in his arms "Look who's home!" He sings to his daughter.

Plastering a smile on her face, Robin tries to concentrate on her family before her "There's my sweet baby girl!" She coos as she takes Emma into her arms and repeatedly kisses her cheek. "Mommy missed you so much today!"

Pouting as he sits down on the couch on top of the DVD, Robin tries not to outwardly cringe "What about me?" Patrick playfully inquires.

Knowing her world could come crashing down around her if Patrick found that DVD, Robin can't help but smile at her husband's words. But then again, he always did know exactly what she needed.

"Oh what about you?" Robin playfully banters back "Didn't I see you enough at work today?"

"No." Patrick again pouts "You were locked away in that lab of yours most of the day."

Now feeling extremely guilty at his words, Robin shifts Emma slightly in her arms and sits down next to her husband "I'm sorry." She softly apologizes before leaning into Patrick for a kiss.

Taking his wife's lower lip into his mouth, Patrick moans in pleasure "Um…much better." He decides before pulling back just enough to smile at and stare into his wife's eyes.

For a moment Robin smiles back but when Patrick lazily drops his hands between his legs and comes within an inch of hitting a piece of the envelope that is sticking out from under the cushion, Robin's sense of urgency and panic returns.

"Can you do me a favor?" She suddenly inquires as she begins handing Emma back over to Patrick.

Patrick immediately reaches for her.

"Can you take her into the kitchen and start dinner?" Robin continues "I need to call and check on a patient."

"Will do." Patrick quips as he stands "Come on Sweetheart, lets go make dinner!"

Watching her family disappear into the next room, Robin waits a second then rips the DVD and envelope out from under the cushion and runs out of the room.

Rushing into her bedroom, Robin shuts and locks the door before making a beeline to the TV and DVD player where she powers it on, inserts the disk, and mutes the volume.

In the few seconds it takes for the DVD to load, Robin impatiently crosses her arms, taps her foot and continually glances back towards the door, deathly afraid that even though she knew it was locked, Patrick would somehow still walk in at any moment catching her.

Suddenly the screen comes to life and Robin's frustration level reaches an all time high as images of her and Brad having sex appear on the TV.

Immediately turning it off, tears form in Robin's eyes as she impatiently waits for the DVD player to eject the disk and once it does, she grabs it, breaks it in half with her hands then throws it across the room in outrage before sinking down to the floor to cry.

Unfortunately for Robin however, her moment of self pity is interrupted by the sound of the house phone ringing so wiping away her tears, Robin gathers herself together, stands and begins to pick up the pieces of the broken disk and the envelope.

"ROBIN!" Patrick calls "IT'S FOR YOU!"

Dumping the evidence of her indiscretion in the trash next to the bed, Robin reaches for the phone on the nightstand and places it between her shoulder and ear as she removes and ties the garbage bag "Hello?"

There is a moment of silence as Robin hears Patrick hang up the downstairs extension then she hears his voice…

"Ready to comply now?" Brad's voice taunts.

The hairs on the back of Robin's neck stand up straight and a feeling of anxiety washes over her.

"Why are you calling me at home?" Robin demands.

"This is what happens when you don't comply." Brad explains "Metrocourt. Room 412. I'm waiting." He commands before hanging up.

It is the simple 'click' of someone disconnecting from a call but in that moment, and for Robin, it was seer terror. _What if Patrick had heard_? She fears as she sinks to the bed trembling. _What if he didn't hang up like she'd thought he had? No he did._ She reassures herself. _He had to have. _ She decides…she couldn't even entertain the possibility of the alternative…

Then out of nowhere Brad's words hauntingly register with her

"_Metrocourt. Room 412. I'm waiting." _

With fear and trepidation in her movements, Robin somehow forces herself to get up and move to exit her bedroom but it is only as she opens the door to step out into the hall she realizes she is carrying the garage bag with the DVD, so quickly looking around, Robin grabs a jacket off a chair and covers the bag before heading for the stairs where she jumps at the sound of Patrick's voice.

"Hey everything okay?" He inquires as he looks up to her from the bottom step.

Offering him a tight smile, Robin descends the stairs toward him "Of course why do you ask?"

"Well Dr. Bradford seemed very eager to talk to you…" Patrick explains. "Everything okay with your patient?"

"Dr. Bradford?" Robin weakly questions as she reaches the bottom and a lump forms in her throat.

"Yeah, the doctor that just called." Patrick continues as he looks at his wife weirdly. "Said you were consulting with him on a case. I just assumed it was the patient you were concerned about earlier."

Feeling sick to her stomach, Robin needed to get out and fast so hurrying past Patrick, she heads to the front door. "Yes." She manages to say as she reaches for her purse, keys and cell phone. "I um…I have to go check some test results that just came in, but I'll be back okay?" She adds before swinging the door open and disappearing into the night.

"Hey!" Patrick tries to call after her "What time should I have dinner ready for then?"

But he gets no answer…

***********

Seeking refuge in her car, Robin tries to regulate her breathing.

_Dr. Bradford?_ She thinks in disbelief _Had Brad actually had the gall to tell Patrick he was a doctor she was consulting with?_ Then jumping at the sound of her cell phone ringing next to her, Robin stares at the phone on the passenger's seat. She didn't want to answer it – she knew it would be him – but the fear in her told her she had too…she had no choice.

Trembling – something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately – she answers it "H...hello?"

"Still waiting!" Brad snaps.

Jumping at his tone, Robin drops the phone from her ear, fumbles for her keys, jams it into the ignition, starts the car and backs out of the driveway.

***********

Standing in the hall of the Metrocourt hotel, Robin stares at the number 412 on the door in irony; it was the same room number as that of the hotel room she had when she was in Rochester - the one she ended up inviting Brad back to - and she curses herself for ever taking that stupid trip and meeting the man that is now ruining her life but unfortunately Robin knew berating herself wasn't going to change her present situation so slowly, reluctantly – submissively – she lifts her hand and knocks...

…and when the door swings open, Robin simply and silently steps inside and carefully puts her purse down on the desk while Brad shuts the door behind her.

"Are you ready to comply now?" Brad threateningly repeats.

Without a word, Robin nods yes as she focuses her attention on the floor and begins to unbutton her blouse…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Watching as Robin gathers her things to leave the hotel room, Brad stretches lazily beneath the bed sheets "Now, tomorrow when I come to the lab to find you try to be a little more welcoming." He instructs "…oh and wear something with easy access."

Without saying anything or acknowledging his words, Robin simply exits the room and the second she closes the door behind her, she falls against it in defeat and brings her hand up to her mouth to cover the small cry of anguish she can't help but let escape her.

The first time she agreed to sleep with Brad she'd told herself she did to protect Patrick and Emma but what was her excuse this time? This time she did it to save herself. To save herself from having Patrick look at her in disgust at finding out what she had done, then turning her head when she hears the elevator ding down the hall, Robin hurries in the opposite direction towards the stairs not wanting to be seen.

***********

After leaving Brad, Robin walked aimless on the docks for a bit trying to figure out how she had gotten herself in this mess and how she could get out of it but no matter how long she sat there staring out over the water looking for the answers, she got none. All she knew is that she wanted the life she had built with Patrick and Emma so much that she was willing to do whatever it took to keep it – and unfortunately right now, that meant giving into Brad…

Suddenly a female voice sounds interrupting her thoughts "Why hello Dr. Scorpio, how nice to see you again."

Jumping at the voice, Robin looks up in shock to see Helena Cassadine standing before her.

"I hear congratulations are in order…" Helena continues "A marriage and a baby. How lovely."

"Um… thank you." Robin mumbles.

"Yes, family is such an amazing and powerful force isn't it?" Helena continues "You must protect them at all costs. Isn't that right Dr. Scorpio I mean the world can be a horrible place – take my dear Natasha for example, arrested for murder…" She chides as she shakes her head in disapproval "…sometimes you just really have to wonder what people are capable of hum?"

Looking at the Cassadine Empress before her, Robin can't stop herself from defending the very friend she framed. "Alexis is innocent."

"Really?" Helena queries in surprise "Do you know something the police don't know?"

Cursing herself for the slip, Robin immediately shakes her head "No. I just…nevermind."

"Don't kid yourself Dr. Scorpio…" Helena warns "People are capable of many things when pushed. Many, many things. You would be wise to remember that."

Staring at Helena in silence, Robin can't help but get the feeling there is more to this conversation than appears

"Well I must be going." Helena suddenly decides "Have a goodnight."

************

Finally arriving home, Robin walks in the house to see Patrick seated on the couch reading a medical journal.

"Hey you're home!" He quips as he looks up "I was starting to think you abandoned me!"

A look of total despair appears on Robin's face at his words as that is what started this whole mess of events in the first place – Robin abandoning Patrick and Emma and taking off to Rochester "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything!" She cries in defeat "If I could take it back I would, you have to know that."

"Hey, hey." Patrick immediately soothes as he gets up and moves towards his wife in concern "Robin, I was kidding. What's wrong? What happened?"

"But I did abandon you." Robin continues distraught "And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!"

"Robin, look at me." Patrick presses "I know you are, but you had post partum depression. It wasn't you, it was the illness, you have nothing to apologize for."

"But I…you…I…" Robin struggles "I never should have let things get as far as they did. You told me I was sick I wouldn't listen and then…"

"Okay enough." Patrick decides in annoyance as he turns and points to the couch "Sit." He demands.

Slightly taken aback by his tone, Robin abruptly stops talking to look at her husband.

Patrick's eyes soften "Please." He reiterates.

Robin remains rooted to her spot.

"I seem to recall…" Patrick gently reminds her "…someone asking me to just sit her down on the couch and talk some sense into her when she starts to go overboard."

An exasperated huff of remembrance rushes out of Robin as she brings her hands up to her cover her face in defeat.

"Come on." Patrick soothingly prompts as he tenderly places a hand on Robin's back and guides her to the couch where they sit.

"Now listen to me." Patrick states as he picks up her hands "You are not responsible for the things you did while you had PPD, it was the illness, you know this, I know this. It took a hold of you and you had no control. I know you never would have taken off on me and Emma otherwise and I'm sorry I cracked that joke. I wasn't even thinking."

"No it's not that." Robin counters irritation "Its…"

_But what was she supposed to say?_ _"It's the fact that I'm now being forced to have sex against my will with the man I met on that trip that's got me so high strung"?_ Not likely…

"It's…" She stalls instead "It's just … I…UUUGGGHHH!" she cries in total exasperation.

Patrick laughs.

"It's not funny." Robin snaps without thinking. "Nothing about this is funny!"

Patrick immediately turns serious "Robin…" He cautiously begins "Is something else going on here? Something you haven't told me because you know you can tell me anything right?"

"I know." Robin apologetically sighs "I'm sorry."

"You need to stop saying that." Patrick points out. "Look maybe what we need is a night out. Just the two of us, letting loose and having some fun, what do you think?"

Lifting her head to look in her husband's eyes, Robin smiles "I would love that."

"Excellent!" Patrick quips "So after work tomorrow we'll go out deal?"

"Deal." Robin agrees.

"Perfect!" Patrick adds before moving to get off the couch but then he pauses and moves to shift his body back to look at his wife "Can I make a request?" He mischievously questions.

"Sure." Robin suspiciously inquires.

"Can you wear that black little number?" He hopefully inquires as he moves to whisper in her ear "You know…" he hotly continues "The one with the easy access?"

Stiffening at her husband's words, suddenly Brad's words from earlier in the night ring in her ear

_"…oh and wear something with easy access."_

Now feeling repulsed, Robin tries not to show it "Um…sure." She manages to somehow get out "Whatever you want."

Just then, Emma starts to cry through the baby monitor "I got her." Patrick quips before leaping off the couch and walking away leaving Robin to drop her face into her hands in absolute sadness and defeat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Standing in her bedroom, Robin solemnly looks in her closet and pulls out a black outfit. While she was looking forward to her evening out with Patrick, she was dreading Brad's visit to her lab today. Sure she could try avoiding the lab all day, but Robin knew that would only get him angry and there was no telling what he might do if that happened so slowly holding the outfit up in front of her as she looks in the mirror, a far off, look of detachment slowly appears on Robin's face - she would do what she had to do to keep her family together.

***********

Seated at her desk in the lab, Robin stiffens every time the lab door opens hoping Brad wouldn't make good on his threat but she isn't that lucky as she finally hears the gruffness of his haunting voice "What a good girl." He praises in approval at the sight of her in a skirt before turning to shut and lock the door behind him. "Now get rid of those papers." He commands "I want to fuck you on the desk."

Knowing she has no choice, Robin complies and silently begins to move the papers, then instinctually stiffening when she feels Brad walk up behind her and pin her between himself and the desk, Robin's mind and all emotion within her turn off.

She could feel him massaging her breasts through the fabric of her dress.

She could feel him slide her panties down her legs.

She could feel him lift her up onto the cold hard surface of the desk and

She could feel him when he slides his manhood into her but that is it…

…emotionally and spiritually, she just lays there, feeling dead inside waiting for it to be over and when it is, she simply sits up and refastens her clothes around her.

"Well that was no fun." Brad states in disappointment at her lack of participation.

Unmoved by his statement, Robin sits back down at her desk, picks up a pile of papers and goes back to work…

She tried to concentrate on work but she couldn't. All she could think about was the mess she had some how managed to get herself into and how in the world she was supposed to get out of it.

Unable to stand it anymore, Robin closes the file folders in front of her, pushes her chair back, gets up and walks out of her lab.

She needed a distraction.

Walking up to her husband at the nurse's station hub, Robin leans herself on the counter next to him. "When are you done?"

Noting something in her tone of voice, Patrick glances curiously at his wife "I have an afternoon of paperwork ahead of me why?"

"Could it possibly wait until tomorrow?" Robin hopefully inquires.

Surprised by her statement, Patrick turns his head to look at his wife.

Robin raises her eyebrows suggestively at him.

Smiling now himself, Patrick turns the rest of his body to fully face Robin "Dr. Scorpio!" He playfully admonishes "Are you asking me to play hooky with you?"

"And if I am?" Robin challenges as she seductively takes a step closer to her husband and lifts a hand to play with the stethoscope hanging around his neck.

Closing the space between them even further, Patrick leans down towards her ear "Sold." He lowly growls. "Care to help me change out of my scrubs?"

"God…" Robin breathes out in exasperation as she grabs his stethoscope in her hand and begins leading him away "…I thought you'd never ask."

*********

Feeling Patrick push her up against the lockers, Robin closes her eyes, tilts her head to the side and moans in pleasure as Patrick feasts on her neck.

_This is what it should feel like…_ a little voice in Robin's head sounds.

Determined to stay in the moment, Robin flings her eyes open, reaches for Patrick's face with both her hands and brings his mouth to hers where she possessively thrusts her tongue into his kissing him hard.

Surprised by the force of her move, Patrick stumbles a bit before shuffling to refind his footing and when he does he pushes himself further into his wife against the locker

"Please." Robin pants out into the kiss as she undoes his belt buckle "I need you inside me." She adds as she unzips his pants "So bad."

Groaning in approval against her mouth, Patrick is beginning to remove her dress when they hear the locker room door open and the sound of voices as people approach them.

Immediately pulling back, Patrick begins to rebuckle his pants as a frustrated Robin leans against the locker breathing heavily.

"Robin." Patrick prompts.

"What?" She snaps in irritation.

"Get dressed." Patrick points out.

Determined to finish what they started, Robin reaches for her husband's belt buckle "We are not done yet." She lowly growls as she pulls him behind a bank of lockers and towards the washroom.

"Woah." Patrick breathes out in surprise at her determination.

"No talking." Robin decides as she and Patrick move to a secluded corner of the washroom "Just do me." She instructs before pressing her body tight into his kissing him hard.

"Yes Ma'am." Patrick groans as he lifts her up and presses her between himself and the wall as Robin wraps her legs around his waist.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: This chapter is rated NC-17.

Chapter 11:

Watching as Robin shells and eats peanuts across from him at their table at Jakes, Patrick smiles.

"What?" Robin questions at seeing the look on his face.

"Oh just thanking my lucky stars for giving me such a hot & sexy wife!"

"Patrick!" Robin chides as a deep red blush appears on her face.

"What?" Patrick defensively counters "It's true, we're smoking hot together – I think this afternoon proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt right?" He smugly challenges.

Unable to stop herself, Robin smiles and laughs as she picks up a peanut and is tossing it at Patrick at the same time her cell phone starts to ring "Oh you are so saved by the bell." She playfully informs her husband as she pulls the device out and answers it "Hello?"

"Bathroom now." Brad's voice commands.

Tensing up slightly at the sound of her tormentor's voice, Robin wants nothing more than to cry out _"No, you bastard!"_ but instead she tries to remain aloof as she smiles at her husband "Um, okay." She states into the phone "It's Dr. Bradford…" She apologizes to Patrick "…I need to take this." She awkwardly explains as she begins to stand "Will you excuse me?"

Noting a sudden, yet subtle change in his wife's demeanor, a look of concern appears on Patrick's face "Everything okay?"

"_God! Please stop asking me that!" _Robin screams in her head_ "No! Everything is NOT okay!!!!!"_ she adds as the pain of knowing Patrick knew something was wrong with her, cuts her to the core. "It's fine." Robin somehow reassures him instead "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can." She promises before disappearing from view.

*************

Stepping into the bathroom, Robin cringes when the door immediately shuts and locks behind her then in an instant, Brad is upon her pushing her up against the door, kissing and groping her.

Then just as quickly as he was upon her, he pulls back, grabs a glass off a nearby counter ledge and offers it out to Robin. "Drink."

"I'm not thirsty." Robin replies.

"I said drink." Brad growlingly demands.

Complying, Robin downs the contents.

"Now suck me." He authoritatively instructs as he points to his crotch.

Not wanting too, Robin doesn't move.

"I SAID SUCK!!" Brad growls as he forcefully pushes Robin to her knees.

With tears in her eyes, Robin undoes his pants, pulls out his cock and complies.

"Aaaahhhhh, that's it you little whore." Brad moans as he thrusts his cock in and out of her mouth in time with her movements "Suck me off while your husband sits out in the bar waiting for you. Deeper!" He commands.

Taking him deeper into her mouth, Robin almost chokes when she feels his member repeatedly hit the back of her throat but she continues to suck him up and down anyway.

Suddenly, her pussy starts to tingle and she begins to feel aroused.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?" Brad taunts as he strokes her hair and watches her work beneath him "Blow me good baby, I want to be rock hard when I fuck you." He adds as he gathers her hair up and out of the way of her mouth and face.

Letting her eyes fall closed as she starts to become more into it, a little moan of desire escapes from Robin.

Smiling at the confirmation he is looking for that the drugs he had put in her drink were taking effect, Brad's cock grows harder "You like my cock don't you?"

"Um...yes." Robin finds herself replying.

"Do you want me to fuck that tight little pussy of yours?" Brad harshly inquires.

No longer in control of her own actions, Robin can't help but give in to the power of the drugs "God yes..." She breathes out in anticipation as she stands, turns and begins to grind her ass against Brad's growing cock hungrily "Fuck my pussy."

"Ahhh!" Brad hisses in pleasure as he grabs a hold of Robin's hips and holds her to him as they slowly grind together in need "Is your pussy wet?" He inquires.

"Yes." Robin rasps out as she feels the burning between her legs increase at his words. "So wet."

Deciding he wants to feel the heat of her skin on his, Brad repeatedly begins scrunching his hands together lifting the hem of Robin's dress up and out of the way revealing her ass and skimpy panties to him. "Look at you so firm!" Brad praises as he raises a hand and slaps her on the ass.

"Oh!" Robin breathes out in pleasure at the sting as she leans slightly forward forcing her ass into him even more.

"That turns you on doesn't it?" Brad growls as he slaps her ass again hard.

"Uh huh." Robin moans as she bites her lower lip. "Spank me." She pleads.

"For being the naughty slut you are." Brad adds as he slaps her again then lowers himself to wetly kiss her ass cheeks soothing them "I love your ass." He groans " Have you ever taken it up the ass?" He inquires as he spreads her cheeks, sticks his tongue out, and drives it into her little hole through the fabric.

Not expecting him to do that an "O!" of pure pleasure rips through Robin as she falls forward against the door for support.

"Do that again!" She implores as she tries to half turn her upper body behind her and watch.

Smiling wider, Brad instead turns Robin fully around so her back is to the door and he can attach his lips to her pussy through the fabric of her silky thin panties.

He sucks.

"SHIT!" Robin cries as she grabs a hold of his head pushing his face further into her.

"You smell so good." Brad moans as he repeatedly licks his tongue up and down her covered sex.

"I want you inside me." Robin urgently pleads.

Once again smiling in triumph at her now very eager participation in their wrongful act, Brad pulls his mouth away and looks up at Robin's face "How much?" he inquires "Enough to take it up the ass?"

Frustrated at the loss of contact from his hot mouth, Robin is willing to agree to anything, "Yes." She eagerly rushes out "Whatever you want, just _please_ fuck me." She begs.

Loving this side to the woman that has become his sex toy, Brad smiles as he brings his middle and index fingers up to his mouth to suck on them and get them moist before roughly moving the crotch of Robin's panties to the side and inserting his fingers into her hole.

"Ah!" Robin cries in pleasure as her body spasms against the door.

"You mean like that?" Brad growls as he pumps his fingers in and out of her passage "You want me to fuck you like that?"

"More." Robin pants in need "Fuck, I want more." She begs as she tries to impale herself further onto his fingers.

Continuing to finger fuck her, Brad stands and leans over her body to whisper in her ear "Take off your clothes and I'll give you more." He promises before stepping back to lock eyes with her.

With undeniable lust in her eyes now, Robin licks her lips in anticipation as she begins to strip for him and unlike the other times they've had sex where she was tentative and ashamed as she undressed, this time she puts on a show as she seductively unzips her dress, letting it slip away from her shoulders and arms to her hips.

"That's it baby…" Brad encourages as he watches Robin slowly and sensually lower the dress to the floor, making sure to give him a good view of her ass as she bends "…work it." He adds as he grabs his cock in his hand and strokes himself.

"Oh you like that huh?" Robin teases "You like it when I put on a show for you." She adds as she reaches behind her back to undo her bra clasp.

"I fucking love it!" Brad confirms as he continues to jerk himself off while heatedly watching Robin turn around and slowly shimmy the loose material of the straps down her shoulders while grabbing each of her breasts in the palms of her hands to roughly massage and kneed them.

"Fuck you're amazing." Brad hisses as Robin tosses her bra to the side revealing her taut, erect nipples to him. Unable to stand not touching her anymore, Brad reaches out to grab Robin and pull her back flush up into his chest facing the full length mirror in the washroom. "Look at you…" He prompts as he runs his hands up and down, all over her body making sure to pay special attention and repeatedly kneed her breasts the same way she just did. "Look at how hot you are. Standing here…" He adds as he watches Robin's body rock in need at his caresses.

"Yes, touch me." Robin hotly breathes out as she looks at their reflection in the mirror "Touch me everywhere."

Unable to take his eyes off the reflection of the woman in front of him, Brad runs his hand down Robin's abdomen, below her panty line to play with her clit "Ah…" He moans in approval when his fingers are immediately covered with her juices "You're all wet and dripping and ready, just for me."

Closing her eyes in ecstasy as he flicks her sex back and forth, Robin reaches up and fondles her breasts again before bringing a hand up to rest on the back of Brad's neck for support so she can arch her back and press herself further into his hand.

"Open your eyes." Brad commands "I want you to see how turned on you are. Do you see how fucking hot I make you?"

"So hot." Robin confirms as she and Brad lock eyes in the mirror "So, so very fucking hot!"

Again satisfied by her words, Brad turns her face back and up towards him so he can swoop down and kiss her hard on the mouth.

Parting her lips wide, Robin searches out and guides his tongue into her mouth as they grope each other wildly, then pulling back, Brad lowers his head to suck on one of her breasts.

"Um…yes…" Robin breathes out in desire as she withers beneath him "…suck my tit. Take all of it in your mouth."

Sucking hard, Brad decides they've had enough foreplay and pulls Robin's panties down her legs.

Feeling the cool air reach her pussy, Robin's excitement grows "Please fuck me." She begs as she reaches her hands into the back pockets of Brad's pants forcing his protruding cock to rub against her now naked sex while she searches for a condom "I need you to fuck me so bad." She cries in heated aroused agony as Brad grabs for the condom he placed on the shelf next to the now empty glass of Robin's tainted drink and hands it to her.

"So you crave my cock then." Brad smugly notes as he pushes his pants down to the ground to step out of them while watching Robin place the condom on the floor next to her as she willingly kneels before him this time with her eyes and mouth salivating to taste him.

"Yes." Robin rasps out as she hungrily wraps her lips around his penis before bobbing her head up and down, faster and faster "Mmm…" she moans in satisfaction at the taste "I want your big cock to stretch my pussy wide." She adds as she jerks him off with her hand while eagerly moving to lick and suckle his balls "Mmm so good." She groans as she glances up sexily at Brad "So, so good."

Amazed with the intensity in which she is blowing him now, Brad can't help but smirk in triumph as he thinks back just a few minutes ago to how much of a reluctant participant Robin was in their little sexcapade.

"Such a good girl…" Brad soothingly coos as he pets her hair "You are such a good girl, so to reward you..." he hotly continues as his eyes grow dark with lust and desire for the woman on her knees before him "I'm going to stretch your pussy wider than it's ever been stretched before…" he fiercely promises as he watches her roll the condom onto him "…and give you the fuck of your life! Now get up here!" He commands as he reaches down pulling Robin to her feet before hoisting her up against the door and driving his cock into her so hard and fast that she barely has time to wrap her legs around him for support before crying out in ecstasy.

"OH FUCK YES! YES!!!" Robin encourages as he slides in and out of her "Harder. Please."

"You like that huh Baby?" Brad grounds out as he picks up the pace repeatedly slamming his penis into her. "You like it when I drive my cock into you."

"Yes, more." Robin pants "Fuck me more. Faster. Please. Make me cum!"

"I am going to make you cum so hard." Brad harshly warns her as he continues to thrust into her again and again.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Robin quickly pants out with short breaths "Oh, um…yeah." She continues to moan in ecstasy as her orgasm builds "Fuck yeah." She seethes in lust as her climax starts to hit but not wanting it to be over just yet, Brad suddenly pulls out of her, lowers her to the ground, turns her around and forcefully leans her over the bathroom sink before slamming himself into her from behind.

"Oh fuck yes!!!!!" Robin cries as she throws her head back "Just like that! Fuck me just like that!!!!"

Watching his pelvis and her ass slap and fuck together in the mirror before them, Brad turns Robin's head to look too. "Look at us." he demands "Look at us fucking together."

Smiling hungrily at the sight, Robin shifts her stance slightly to increase the pleasure "Yeah look at us." She hotly repeats as her eyes focus on watching Brad pump his dick in and out of her.

"You like watching us fuck don't you?" Brad realizes.

"Yeah it's hot." Robin rushes out.

"You think that's hot?" Brad challenges as he decides it's time to take things to the next level by leaning down possessively over Robin as he pins her between him and the sink while stilling his cock within her "Watch as I fuck you in the ass." He growls before suddenly pulling his penis out of her pussy and slamming it into her tiny ass hole.

Screaming unexpectedly at the pain, Robin's entire body jolts and she tries to get away but Brad holds her in place.

"Relax, Baby." Brad soothes as he slowly begins to pump into her "Just relax."

Cringing, Robin's eyes water as they drift up to the mirror where they become fixated on the image of her getting her ass fucked then slowly getting used to the sensation, Robin soon begins rocking and fucking Brad back.

Harder and harder, faster and faster.

"Yeah, take it up the ass." Brad harshly grounds out as Robin adjusts her position opening herself up wider to him " Feels good doesn't it?" He knowingly smirks " Me stretching your little hole and you squeezing me so tight."

"Amazing." Robin breathes out as she begins moving her ass in little circles around his cock driving him wild.

"Oh yeah." Brad grounds out as he pulls her tight to him so he can reach in front of her to at first rub her clit, then insert two fingers into her as he fucks both her ass and pussy at the same time. "Do you like that? Do you like it when I double fuck you?"

Overwhelmed by the double banging, Robin feels like she's about to explode from pleasure.

"You are such a naughty fucking whore…" Brad berates her "…letting me fuck you up the ass with my cock at the same time I finger fuck your pussy in a public washroom." he scolds as he continues to pound her from two directions. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Not caring at all about his words only the sensations he is creating with in her, Robin meets his eye in the mirror and smiles "Yeah…" She hotly agrees "I'm a whore. A naughty whore that loves to be double fucked. I need to be punished."

"Really?" Brad questions in slight surprise but satisfaction at her brash words as he removes himself from within her, turns her around and hoists her up onto the sink.

Smiling sexily, Robin spreads her legs wide. "Yes." She reiterates as she uses her fingers to part and stretch her pussy lips open for him giving him quite the view of her hot pink lips "I'm a bad, bad girl and you need to punish me by pounding my pussy hard. Over and over." She adds in lust "Again and again. Faster and faster until I can't take it anymore and I squeeze the shit out of your fucking huge cock!"

Never before having been so turned on by a woman, Brad grabs a hold of Robin's thighs and roughly pulls her towards him as he impales his rock hard cock into her.

Screaming in pleasure at the sudden and hard insertion of his dick into her sex, Robin's body heaves back and forth taking quite the pounding as Brad continues to powerfully thrust into her again and again and again. "Naughty fucking slut of a whore." Brad growls as the intensity of their banging becomes so much that neither of them even notices when Robin knocks over the soap dispenser on the sink or repeatedly bumps her back into the facet behind her as she frantically reaches her hands out for anything and everything around her to try and steady herself and gain some leverage so she could match his thrusts, fucking him back just as hard as he is fucking her. Finally griping onto the sides of the sink for support, Robin arches her back to angle her body allowing the absolute full length of Brad's cock to enter and exit her as the urgency of their fucking reaches new heights.

"Fuck yeah!" Brad growls in approval at her move as the sound of their bodies continually slapping together fills the room "Fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before!"

"Please." Robin pants in an urgent voice as she desperately picks up the pace meeting his thrusts "I'm cuming. I'M FUCKING CUMING!!!" She cries as Brad reaches around her back and plucks her off the sink before slamming her hard up against the wall

"Ride my cock you bitch!" Brad demands.

"You want me to ride you?" Robin throws back "I'll fucking ride you!" She cries as she bounces herself up and down onto him hard and fast.

"That's right, fuck me!" Brad cries as he watches her ride him "Fuck me and bounce those little titties for me!"

Feeling a small burn as her back scrapes against the slightly course texture of the wall as she goes up and down, the pain only increases Robin's pleasure and after a moment, both their bodies spasm together in unison "AAAHHHHHHH!" They cry as Robin's walls repeatedly and forcefully clench and release Brad's cock over and over and over squeezing every last drop of his load out of him.

"Fucking awesome." Brad breathes out in exhaustion.

Totally spent herself, Robin slumps her sweat covered body against that of the man holding her up.

"You are such an amazing fuck." Brad again praises in her ear as he continues to fondle her "I can never get enough of you and your fucking tight pussy."

With him still inside her, Robin unconsciously begins to rock herself gently around him wanting more as she tries to regulate her breathing.

"Now that's what I like to see…" Brad growls in approval as he adjusts his hold on her "…you my little sexual possession ready and willing for more."

Slowly coming back down to reality as the intense power of her orgasm depletes the drugs in her system, the fog lifts, Brad's last sentence rings in her ears and it finally hits Robin what she just did, where, and with Brad - a man she hated, not Patrick, her husband – and she pushes herself away from Brad in horror, revolt, shame and disgust.

"See now wasn't that way more fun than you just laying there making me do all the work?" Brad laughs as he reaches down, scoops up Robin's bra and hands it back to her.

Swiping it from his hands, the look in Robin's eyes once again turns to ice "I fucking hate you."

"And I fucking love controlling you." Brad counters "Now you might want to splash some water on your face to try and get rid of the flushed look that screams 'I just had the best sex of my entire life' otherwise hubby might figure out exactly how we were consulting in here."

Bile in Robin's throat begins to rise as she looks over at her reflection in the mirror and takes in the sight of her naked, heaving, sweaty, flushed and disheveled appearance.

"Look at you." Brad continues "You may say you hate me but we both know you don't. I mean if you did, you never would have picked me up in that bar back in Rochester right? You've wanted me all along…" He taunts "…just admit it."

"I DON'T FUCKING WANT YOU!" Robin barks in anger. "I'VE NEVER WANTED YOU. I WAS SICK AND WASN'T IN MY RIGHT MIND WHEN I WAS IN ROCHESTER. WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!?!?"

"You seemed pretty together to me." Brad tosses back.

Robin's eyes grow dark with rage "Listen you bastard, I love and want only my husband. Do you understand me? You are forcing me to have sex with you…"

"That seemed pretty consensual and passionate." Brad interrupts

"It's the fucking drugs you asshole." Robin cries in disbelief right before jumping in fear at the sound of someone attempting to open the washroom door.

"Um hello?" Patrick's voice sounds as he knocks on the door causing a look of sheer terror to appear on Robin's face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"_Um hello?" Patrick's voice sounds as he knocks on the door causing a look of sheer terror to appear on Robin's face._ This is her worst fear come to bare - Patrick catching her with Brad - so with a rush of adrenaline, Robin frantically begins to pick up and throw Brad's clothes at him.

Brad's lips curve up into an evil smile "Should we open it up and let him in?" He lowly taunts as he catches his shirt "Let him watch us as we go at it for round two?" He offers as he drops his shirt, grabs a hold of his wilted penis and wiggles it at Robin.

"Shut up!" Robin hisses in pure hate as she urgently begins to redress.

Turned on by Robin's frantic behavior, Brad begins to run his hand up and down the length of his cock as he watches her.

"Stop that!" Robin demands as the door jiggles again "Get dressed!"

"Hello?" Patrick's voice calls again "Anybody in there?"

"Just me and your wife fucking." Brad quietly replies in amusement so only he and Robin can hear before reaching out and pulling Robin to him to slam his mouth onto hers for a hot, wet kiss.

Using all her might, Robin tries to push him away but Brad holds on tighter, kissing and groping her harder.

Robin tries again.

Deciding he'd had his fun, Brad pulls back and chuckles in triumph.

"Ugh…" Patrick's voice sounds "Guess not." He adds before they hear him walk away calling "Hey Coleman got a key to the washroom?"

Now desperate, tears begin to form in Robin's eyes "Please!" She pleads to Brad "Please get dressed and leave before he finds us!"

"You know…" Brad decides "…that just doesn't have the same ring to it as you pleading with me to fuck you. But since you were such a good little whore and performed like the over achiever I know you are, I'll leave." He adds before reaching for his pants and shirt to put them on.

"Hurry!" Robin urges as she resecures her clothing around her. They are almost finished when they hear a key in the lock so panicking, Robin pushes Brad towards one of the washroom stalls before entering behind him, shutting, and locking the door.

Shimmying in the tight space, Robin pushes past Brad and crawls up onto the toilet seat to hide her feet.

Amused, Brad simply watches Robin tremble with fear as they wait.

They hear the main door to the washroom open and footsteps as someone enters then deciding to have just a little more fun, Brad turns to Robin and begins to undo her dress again.

Trying silently to fight him off, Robin and Brad struggle but he is persistent "Stop fighting me." He warningly whispers "Or it will be your own fault if we get caught."

Knowing he had yet again won, Robin silently screams in agony as she has no choice but to let him pop her breasts out of her bra and begin to once again kiss, suckle and feast upon her.

Trying not to make a sound, Robin clenches her teeth hard but the longer it goes on the more unbearable it becomes until Robin's body instinctually and automatically pushes Brad away causing him to bump into the door behind him.

Freezing in terror at the sound it makes, Robin waits on pins and needles to see if they will be discovered.

Standing at the sink washing his hands, Patrick lifts his head to look in the mirror behind him when he hears a noise.

Seeing a pair of legs behind a closed stall, Patrick notices them do an awkward shuffle and quickly puts two and two together then turning off the tap, he smiles as he grabs a paper towel and discreetly exits the washroom to give the young anonymous lovers some privacy.

Waiting only a second more, Brad opens the stall door and exits out into the main area of the bathroom.

"He is such a loser." He laughs "Doesn't even realize it's his own wife getting fucked in here!"

"Patrick is not a loser!" Robin defensively growls "He's a kind, loving, smart, wonderful man - something you will never be, you disgusting pig!"

"Maybe…" Brad dismisses "…but I still own you so I'm fine with that. 'Till next time!" He quips before exiting the washroom.

Suddenly left all alone, Robin's gaze shifts to her reflection where she sees she is still flushed so hurrying to the sink, Robin turns on the tap and begins to splash cold water on her face in an attempt to calm down.

Grabbing a paper towel, Robin lifts her wet face and as she pats it dry, she looks at her reflection in the mirror and sees a stranger looking back "Who are you?" Robin cries to her reflection in defeat. "What happened to the strong, self sufficient, independent, honorable woman I used to be? How did I become a woman who cheats on her husband by having sex in the bathroom of a bar?"

So after pulling herself together, Robin returns to her table but can't even bring herself to look her husband in the eye.

"Hey are you okay?" Patrick inquires in concern "You look a little flush."

"No, I'm not feeling well at all." Robin honestly admits "Can we maybe just go home?"

"Absolutely." Patrick insists as he stands and pulls out his wallet to throw some money on the table.

Standing in her bedroom wanting nothing more than to once again take a shower and wash all things Brad way, Robin winces in pain as she begins to remove her dress. Walking over to the mirror, Robin turns and sees a large bruise forming and her back covered in scratches.

Wanting to cry, it was just another reminder and actual evidence of her sexual exploits from earlier in the night at Jakes. She and Brad had been so rough in their sex that Robin's body took a physical beating.

"Hey Baby…" Patrick greets as he enters the bedroom.

Gritting her teeth through the pain, Robin quickly brings the dress back up onto her shoulders to hide the markings.

"I just checked on Emma, she's sleeping like a baby! How are you feeling? Any better?"

"I just need a shower." Robin mumbles as she starts towards the bathroom but then pauses, turns, opens a drawer in a dresser and pulls out a large T-shirt and boy shorts. "A long hot, cleansing shower."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"_You're late." Brad seethes in disapproval when Robin opens the door to the hotel room. _

"_I was paged." Robin quietly apologizes as she enters "I had to go to work."_

"_Don't let it happen again." Brad warns as he walks over to her, slams the door shut behind her then roughly reaches under her skirt and yanks her panties down her legs. _

_Closing her eyes, Robin cringes but doesn't make any move to stop him. _

"_Get up on the table." Brad commands "Show me your pussy." _

_Obediently, Robin steps out of her underwear, gets up on the table, lifts her skirt and spreads her legs wide for Brad revealing her naked sex to him. _

_Lowering his head to her opening, Brad takes in a good long whiff "God you smell incredible." He groans with a lick of his lips "Play with yourself." He suddenly commands as he straightens his body up to watch._

"_What?" Robin stammers in shock at his request. _

"_You heard me." Brad growls as he grabs one of her hands and thrusts it onto her pussy lips. _

_Tensing up, Robin jolts slightly at the contact… _

"_I want to see you get yourself off." Brad informs her as he begins slowly guiding her hand up and down her sex. "Can you feel that?" Brad hisses as he helps stimulate her desire "Can you feel your excitement growing?" _

_Gulping when she does indeed begin to feel a small stirring between her legs, Robin closes her eyes and spreads her legs a little wider to give herself better access to her hole._

_Picking up on her move, Brad smiles "Yeah, that's it…" he encourages when Robin takes the lead and begins massaging her clit without his help "…let me see you fuck yourself." He adds taking a step back to watch as she slowly but surely begins to get more and more aroused and more daring to the point where her need to be filled takes over and she inserts first one and then two of her fingers into her moistening pussy before pumping them in and out of her hole as she starts to fuck herself. _

_Listening as little noises of pleasure escape her mouth, Brad's dick grows rock hard in his pants. _

"_Ugh." Robin moans as she holds her digits deep inside her while lifting her hips off the table to move her pelvis in circles around them. _

_Taking that as a sign she is good and ready, Brad smiles in anticipation as he quietly unzips his pants, rolls on a condom then roughly yanks Robin towards him startling her as he pulls her fingers out of her passage so he can ram his cock into her instead. _

_Having been lost in her own world, Robin's eyes fly open at the sudden insertion of a big dick into her sex but due to her extremely heightened state of sexual arousal, she only tenses up for the briefest of moments before relaxing and letting out a satisfied sigh of relief as she falls backwards onto the table in contentment at having her pussy filled to the brim. _

"_Surprise." Brads growls in lust as he adjusts their positions. _

"_Ugh!" Robin grunts when his move causes her entire body to tingle with anticipation and excitement of knowing what is to come and then for the first time without the aid of drugs, Brad fucks her and she willingly and eagerly fucks him back getting turned on more than she already is at the sight of Brad pistoning his dick in and out of her little hole. _

_On some level, there is a part of Robin that knows it's wrong. _

_There is a part of her screaming at herself, telling her to stop and not enjoy it but the truth is, she is enjoying it. _

_She is enjoying being fucked by Brad. _

_God it felt so good…_

_Then uncharacteristically for them, Robin and Brad fuck in silence - the incredible feelings of ecstasy they are creating rendering them speechless as they buck back and forth, up and down, around and around in rhythm. _

_They pant._

_They moan. _

_They groan in pleasure and need for one another and when their fucking becomes more urgent, Brad rips Robin's blouse fully open and yanks her breasts out of her bra so he can grab onto her bare, hot mounds squeezing them hard. _

_Hitching her breath and arching her back off the table in approval at his move, Robin finds herself trying to stretch her legs open wider to take more of him inside as her head wildly thrashes from side to side in want, need and lust. _

_Releasing her breasts, Brad groans when he sees how much fuller they appear at being supported and pushed up from underneath the bra still fastened around her and he leans himself fully and possessively over Robin's body pushing her legs even further apart and to the side before rapidly and urgently thrusting himself completely into her opening over and over and over so he can watch them bounce. _

_Griping the sides of the table tightly as she cries out in pleasure, Robin feels a powerful orgasm build within her. _

_Unable to resist any longer, Brad leans down to suck and bite one of her nipples. _

"_Shit yes!" Robin screams at the feel of his tongue swirling around her orb. "More!!!" _

_Smiling at her outburst, Brad pulls back, grabs her hips and roughly pulls her pussy further onto his cock as he again adjusts their position. "Is this…" he growls as he thrusts into her in a long, hard, forcefully burst "…what…" He continues as he rams her again "… you…" he adds with another thrust "… want?" He inquires as he watches Robin's entire body buck under the pressure "Are you lusting for this?" he presses as he picks up the pace but still buries himself deep within her_

"God yes." Robin breathlessly replies as she gives up total control by closing her eyes, laying back on the table and letting Brad do whatever he wants to her body with his talented dick "Go deep." She encourages in ecstasy "Fuck me deep, just like that."

"_Fuck yeahhhhhhhh." Brad grounds out "You take me all in and enjoy it like a good little whore should."_

_Robin pops her eyes open. _

_Whore… She registers. _

"_Yeah, you're a filthy whore aren't you?" Brad taunts as he rams into her hard slapping his balls against her pelvis. "A dirty, filthy fucking whore." _

_At hearing Brad repeatedly call her a whore, Robin snaps herself out of her sexually induced trance and immediately brings herself back to the reality of the situation as she desperately tries to get out from underneath Brad and regain control "Get off me you bastard!" _

_Grabbing a hold of both her hands and using his body weight, Brad fights to pin her below him. "Oh no you don't." He seethes in disapproval as they struggle "We aren't done yet you little bitch. I own you remember? You're filthy pussy is mine and only I will decide when we're done!" _

Jolting awake in a panic, for a moment Robin tries to fight off an imaginary Brad but then the next second she realizes it isn't real - it was a dream; a nightmare – and she tries to catch her breath but as clearer details of the dream return and fill her mind, she starts to panic all over again.

_God was she really just dreaming about enjoying sex with Brad?_

Breathing heavily in despair at the thought, Robin throws the covers off and slips out of bed – she needed some air.

**********

Standing on the back patio staring out into the darkness, Robin knew enough was enough – she couldn't keep doing this with Brad especially after the dream she just had. How could she be dreaming of enjoying sex with Brad? The pressure of everything must be messing with her mind…she reasons. That was the only explanation she could come up with because she hated that man with a passion! He was destroying her life!! She loved and wanted only Patrick she resolved so turning, Robin reenters the house and moves to her computer on the desk. Powering it on, she sits down and begins to do what she does best – research. Robin was determined to find out everything she could about one Brad Seagrave because as her parents always said….

…Keep your friends close but your enemies closer…

*********

Yawning as she scrolls through file after file, finding nothing of real interest, Robin suddenly sits up a little straighter and her eyes widen at what she is seeing on her computer screen.

"Brad was married to…to Brianna Hughes????" She breathes out in shock. "Wait…" She realizes "I think I recall Brad saying he was married…" She tries to recall from her conversations with him in Rochester "…and that his wife left him."

"Huh." She scoffs in disgust "Of course she left him…" She sidebars "…who'd want to be married to that."

Then Robin shakes her head "Focus!" She scolds herself "Okay let's go back to the beginning, if Brad was married to Brianna, why would he want me to stop investigating her murder….unless…he had something to do with it…" she deduces "No." She decides "…that doesn't make sense…" She argues with herself "…he said they broke up 2 years ago…"

"Okay, who are the players in this thing…" Robin narrates as she grabs a pen and paper.

"Brianna." She writes at the top of the page.

"Who was having an affair with Mayor Floyd." She adds.

"Who is married to Andrea Floyd." She continues as she begins making a family tree of sorts. "Who I thought was the killer…" She adds as she writes Brad's name down on the paper "Until Brad came along and made me stop investigating." She thinks as she draws arrows on the page linking people together "Who had me frame Alexis." She notes as she adds her friend's name down as well.

Then pausing as she looks at the piece of paper before her, Robin shakes her head in frustration. "I get Brianna's connection to Mayor Floyd and Brad – maybe that's why Brianna left Brad – she was hooking up with the mayor…note to self, need to find out how long Brianna and the mayor were together – because if that's the case I can see Andrea and Brad teaming up – they were the scorned lovers…" She states as she takes her pen and circles Alexis's name over and over "But where does Alexis fit into all this? Why have me frame her? Me…" She then realizes as she writes her own name down and boxes it. "So let say somehow…" she theorizes "…Andrea finds out what almost happened between me and Brad in Rochester and they use that to their advantage to blackmail me and get me to stop investigating but it just doesn't add up…." She states as she marks a huge question mark between herself and Alexis. "I'm missing something else in here, I know it…and Brad…" She scowls as she draws a line between her name and his "Fine he blackmails me to get me to stop investigating but why continue? Why take it as far as he has? I swear it seems he just wants to continually punish me and his motivation can't possibly be just from us having spent those stupid couple of days together in Rochester could it?" She finishes as she unconsciously writes Rochester on the page and links her and Brad to it.

"Hey!" Patrick's voice sounds as he enters the room "There you are."

With widening eyes of fear at being caught, Robin quickly closes her notebook and changes up the webpage on the computer to hide her work before turning around to face her husband trying to gauge and see what he might have overheard.

"What on earth are you working on at 3am in the morning?"

Smiling in relief at realizing he didn't hear anything, Robin simply replies "Research. I had this epiphany in my sleep and had to start documenting it before I forgot it."

Curious, Patrick moves towards the computer "What's it about? Maybe I can help?"

"Nah uh." Robin scolds as she shuts her laptop "Not yet. I want to try this on my own first."

A smug smile creeps up onto Patrick's face "Oh afraid I might upstage you huh?"

"Hardly." Robin counters with a roll of her eye. "You may be king with a scalpel but I'm queen of the research."

"Okay true." Patrick relents just as Emma starts to cry.

"Oh looks like our little nightowl's spiddy senses have honed in on the fact that Mommy and Daddy are up." Robin notes.

"Don't look at me." Patrick scoffs "She gets that from your side of the family."

"Yeah, Yeah." Robin sighs as she gets up to go get her daughter "Coming?"

"In a second." Patrick replies "I just want to get some water first."

"Okay." Robin accepts as they head off in different directions but a few moments later when Patrick reenters the living room with a bottle of water in hand, he starts for the bedrooms but pauses and glances towards Robin's research.

Unable to stop himself, he glances to make sure Robin wasn't returning yet then makes a beeline for her notebook and opens it up to get a quick peak at her research – but what he sees on the page is the last thing he is ever expecting to find. There in black and white is a scribbling of "Rochester" connecting his wife's name with that of the name of the man Patrick thought she had an affair with during her time there. Unable to quash the uneasy feeling forming in his gut at knowing Robin still thinks about that, Patrick glances towards the bedrooms again before turning his attention back to the book where this time he notices Robin had also written Brianna Hughes, The Floyds and Alexis's names all on the same page and linked them together with arrows and lines.

"The Brianna Hughes case?" Patrick questions in even more confusion "I thought she dropped that?" He mumbles before his eyes drift back to the two words on the page that made his blood boil "And what does Brad & Rochester have to do with it?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Feeling one step closer to ridding herself of Brad Seagrave at knowing he and Brianna Hughes were married, Robin hums to herself as she tidies up the living room, smiling in anticipation of the plans she and Patrick made for a romantic evening in but she lifts her head in surprise at the sound of the doorbell.

Walking over, all feelings of joy leave her and are instead replaced with feelings of dread as she opens the door to see Brad standing there.

"Nice place you have." Brad quips as he pushes past Robin and enters the house.

"What are you doing here?" Robin snaps "Patrick will be home any minute."

"I know." Brad admits "That's part of the excitement."

Not in the mood for games, Robin snaps "What are you talking about?"

"Watching you yesterday tremble in fear when Patrick almost caught us fucking really turned me on!" Brad explains "So today I decided I'm going to fuck you in your own home knowing your husband could walk in on us at any second."

With her eyes widening in horror, Robin begins to shake her head from side to side "No please, you wouldn't."

"Damn right I would…" Brad confirms "…and I am." He promises as he reaches over, grabs Robin's arm and yanks her towards him, his hands immediately squeezing and groping her body through her clothes.

Squirming, Robin cringes and tries to pull away but that only turns Brad on more.

"Oh yeah what a fine piece of ass you are." Brad growls as he grabs her ass and cups her pussy before roughly pushing her towards the hallway. "Now take me to your bedroom slut."

"No, not the bedroom." Robin pleads as she stumbles forward "How about the guest room instead okay?" She desperately offers knowing there was no way out "We can do it there."

"No." Brad rejects as he gives her another little push forward "I want to fuck you in the bed you share with him."

"But why?" Robin cries as her emotions get the better of her.

"Because I can." Brad seethes as they reach a door and he opens it. "Ah beautiful room Dr. Scorpio, or I guess in here you are Mrs. Drake aren't you?" He adds as he pushes her inside and towards the bed. "Well night now you are neither. Right now you are Robin, the slutty whore who screams in pleasure when I fuck her so come on bitch, get naked. I want to screw your brains out."

"Please..." Robin protests as she stumbles forward.

"I am going to fuck you so hard." Brad warns as he eagerly rips his shirt up and over his head in anticipation of shoving his erect penis into her tight little hole and tosses it to the side.

"I'm begging you…" Robin once again pleads.

Brad laughs "I like begging, now come on you tramp, do as you are told and get naked or suffer the consequences."

Crying fully now, Robin slowly begins to undress.

"That's it baby." Brad encourages as he unbuttons his pants and pulls out his cock "Take it off." He instructs as he begins to stroke himself as he watches Robin remove her clothing "Slowly." He commands "Take it off slowly."

Even though Robin had had sex with Brad multiple times now, never before had Robin felt so dirty and exposed as she did in that moment as she removes her shirt and pants in the sanctity of her own bedroom.

"How many times have you sat on that bed dressed like that waiting for Patrick to fuck you huh?"

"Please don't do this." Robin pleads as she looks down at the bra and panty set still on her body that she had bought specially for tonight with Patrick.

'Well now I'm going to fuck you." Brad tells her as he moves towards the bed 'I'm going to be the one making you scream in this bed." He warns before pushing her back on the bed and possessively climbing on top of her.

"Don't!" Robin pleads as she tries to fight him off.

"What was that?" Brad challenges as he fights with her "You say you like it rough?" He questions "We can do that." He decides as he lifts his hand and slaps Robin hard across the face.

For a moment Robin just lays there stunned. For as much as she hated Brad and what he was making her do, this was the first time he had actually gotten physically abusive with her.

"Now you are going to shut up and fuck me like the good little slut you are, aren't you?" Brad warns as he grabs a hold and pulls on Robin's hair.

Whimpering in pain, an immediate and obedient 'yes" rushes from Robin's mouth.

Smiling in satisfaction, Brad releases his grip on Robin. "Good. Because I own you do you understand me? Your body is mine to take whenever, wherever I want it and right now I want to screw you in your own bed so let's get to the fucking shall we. Get rid of this bra."

Sitting up, Robin complies as she removes her bra.

"Now the panties."

Robin complies.

"Move up on the bed so you're laying on the pillows."

Robin complies.

"Good. Now spread your legs for me."

Cringing, Robin complies and opens her legs wide.

"Fucking hot pussy." Brad breathes out in satisfaction as he positions himself between her legs spreading them open even further "Now close your eyes."

Unsure if she was more afraid of what he might do if she complied or didn't comply, Robin slowly closes her eyes but the next second when she feels both her hands being grabbed and raised above her head, she panics and flings her eyes open.

"What…what are you doing?" She cries as she watches Brad secure her wrists to the headboard with a tie.

"What does it look like? I'm tying you up."

"Why?"

"So you can't run away on me."

"I agreed to do this didn't I?" Robin seethes as she tries in vain to free herself.

"Ah yes but that was before."

"Before what?" Robin demands.

"ROBIN!" Patrick's voice suddenly calls "ROBIN YOU HERE?"

"Before that." Brad smugly answers as he moves away and begins removing the rest of his clothes.

'Let me go!" Robin cries in a panic as she struggles to free herself.

Enjoying watching her squirm, Brad simply smiles in satisfaction as he rolls on a condom.

"Damn it!" Robin seethes in frustration as she only succeeds in tightening the restraints around her wrist.

Laughing, a now naked Brad crawls on top of a frantic Robin. "Shh baby.." he soothingly whispers "Or hubby might hear you." He states before crashing his mouth over hers and entering her hole possessively "Yeah, you are so tight aren't you baby." He moans as he pumps himself in and out of her all the while the woman beneath him is frantically and repeatedly glancing at the door to the bedroom and trying to get loose.

"Keep that up and the condom I have on might break." Brad warns "You wouldn't want to get pregnant would you?"

"You wouldn't want HIV would you?" Robin throws back in disgust.

"Isn't that how baby Emma was conceived?" Brad questions as he continues to thrust into her "And Patty seems fine so I'll take my chances on the HIV thing. Now aren't you ovulating?"

Immediately stilling her fight, Robin realized he was right. There was more of chance she would get pregnant than him contracting HIV.

God she hated him for knowing that.

Actually she just hated him period.

"That's better." Brad soothes as he continues to fuck her. "It's so much more satisfying knowing hubby Patty could walk in here a moment from now and catch me fucking his slut of a wife." He taunts in her ear. "That's so fucking hot."

Crying steadily now, Robin has no choice but to just let the pig on top of her continue to fuck and have his way with her while praying Patrick wouldn't walk in on them.

"Hey Robin, you up here?" Patrick's voice calls as he climbs the stairs.

"Please." Robin desperately pleads to Brad "Please don't let him catch us."

Smiling silently, Brad just continues to drive his cock in and out of her body, increasing the speed and force of his thrusts.

Feeling like she wanted to die as the sound of Patrick's voice comes closer and closer, there was nothing Robin could do to stop it. In a moment her husband would walk through that door, catch her and Brad fucking and disown her for life.

"Robin?" Patrick calls one more time as he approaches the bedroom door.

Robin cringes and waits for it. Life as she knew it was over…

"Dr. Drake?"

Robin pops her eyes open.

Turning, Patrick is surprised to see Mercedes standing there with Emma in her arms. "Mercedes?" He questions as he steps away from the door "What are you doing here?" He inquires.

"Emma and I just got in and someone wants to say hi to her Daddy." Mercedes explains as she hands Emma over to him.

"Hi Sweetheart." Patrick coos as he kisses his daughter's cheek and begins moving away from the bedroom door "Did you have a fun day with Mercedes?"

Watching and feeling as Robin's entire body sags in relief below him at the reprieve, Brad chuckles as he continues hammering her "See, nothing to worry about my little sex kitten." He promises "Because Daddy's not done fucking you yet." He harshly announces as he covers Robin's mouth with his hand to muffle her cries as he drives his cock into her hard.

Fearful Patrick might have heard her, Robin turns her head towards the door and strains her ears trying to hear if he is returning as Brad continues forcing himself into her pussy making both their bodies heave back and forth together in tandem.

Feeling Brad spread her legs apart even wider as he continues to drive into her, Robin breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes Patrick isn't returning but then the next moment, something unexpected happens and Robin finds herself uncontrollably grunting in need as the weight of Brad on top of her and the power and force of this thrusting garners her attention.

She knew he was getting close to cumming – she and Brad had fucked so many times now, she could see the signs.

"Told you I'd make you scream." Brad laughs before driving himself into Robin a few more times and cuming into the condom inside her as she expected.

"There you got what you wanted." Robin seethes in disgust as Brad runs his hands up her entire body towards the ties on her hands "Now get off me and get out."

"Wow." Brad warns as he pulls the tie slightly but not all the way before removing his dick from inside Robin and getting off the bed "You really need to watch your tone with me sweetheart."

"Why?" Robin challenges "What else could you possibly do to me at this point?"

"Well for starters…" Brad begins as he removes the condom from his penis "What do you think I should do with this? Should I leave it here for Patty to find?"

Robin's eyes widen in terror.

"Nah!" Brad laughs.

Robin sags in relief.

"But I will…" Brad continues as he reaches for and puts his pants on "…leave you tied up on the bed for Patrick to find."

"WHAT?" Robin cries in a panic as she once again tries to free herself "NO!"

"Yes." Brad confirms as he picks up his shirt and heads for the bedroom door. "All naked and freshly fucked but you better think quick Robin, I think I hear Patty coming." He taunts before opening the door and disappearing out into the hall.

Terrified and frantic that not only could she not get free but she had no idea where Brad had gone or how she is supposed to explain to Patrick how and why she is tied up naked on their bed, Robin twists and turns and somehow, finally manages to loosen one of her wrist to the point where she is just about to free herself when suddenly she hears Patrick's voice "Well hello!"

Tensing up, Robin whips her head in the direction of the doorway to see Patrick standing there with raised eyebrows looking at her.

"Isn't this a welcome home to me!"

"Um…hi…" Robin nervously greets while trying to stop the rise of bile in her throat "I…I can explain…" She rushes out.

"Please do!" Patrick eagerly quips as he walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge "I'm all ears!"

"I… I thought maybe…maybe…" Robin stammers in desperation "…we…we could…could try something a little different tonight."

"I see!" Patrick concurs as he licks his lips in anticipation "Something kinky." He adds in approval as he reaches over to retie Robin's wrist to the bed "Here let me help you with that."

Crying on the inside, Robin once again lets herself be tied up and as much as she adores her husband she absolutely hated the thought of Patrick making love to her on the same sheets Brad just defiled her on, God his touch was still on her and Patrick had no idea… but she knew she couldn't say anything or push him away for fear he might get suspicious so saying nothing she just lays there watching as Patrick undresses and moves towards her.

To Robin, usually Patrick's touch was so soft and warm and welcoming but this time as her husband slides lovingly into her all Robin can think about is the fact that she is having sex with two different men in the span of 5 minutes… and she didn't even take a shower in between…

She felt disgusting and dirty.

She truly felt like a whore.


End file.
